


Adventskalender XXL: rare-pair drabbles

by Stag_Stopa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Awkwardness, Boot Worship, Christmas Crack, Crack Relationships, Dark Padmé Amidala, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, Emperor Maul, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Randomness, Rare Pairings, S&M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stag_Stopa/pseuds/Stag_Stopa
Summary: Wer sagt schon, dass ein Adventskalender nur von 1 bis 24 gehen darf? Neujahr: Darth Maul x Ahsoka Tano [Maulsoka] – Neuland; davor: Darth Maul x Direktorin Sadiki Blirr, Trilla Suduri x Boba Fett, Prinzessin Leia Organa x Jyn Erso, Trilla Suduri x Ahsoka Tano, Captain Phasma x Rey, Darth Bane (Dessel) x Darth Zannah (Rain), Darth Maul x Darth Talon, Merrin x Trilla Suduri, Commodore Karyn Faro x Admiral Ar'alani, Darth Maul x Kilindi Matako x Daleen, Padmé Amidala x Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul x Maris Brood, Darth Maul x Padmé Amidala, Großadmiral Thrawn x Eli Vanto
Relationships: Ar'alani/Karyn Faro, Daleen/Kilindi Matako/Darth Maul, Darth Bane/Darth Zannah, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Darth Talon, Darth Maul/Komari Vosa, Darth Maul/Maris Brood, Darth Maul/Sadiki Blirr, Jyn Erso/Leia Organa, Kilindi Matako/Darth Maul, Merrin/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Padmé Amidala/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Darth Maul, Phasma/Rey, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto, Trilla Suduri | Second Sister/Ahsoka Tano, Trilla Suduri | Second Sister/Boba Fett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Inhaltsverzeichnis & Disclaimer

Erster Advent: Trilla Suduri x Boba Fett [ _Trillett_ ] – Afterglow (1 x 100)

Türchen #1: Darth Maul x Ahsoka Tano [ _Maulsoka_ ] – Entwaffnet

Türchen #2: Rey x Captain Phasma [ _Reysma_ ] – AU: Höhenluft

Türchen #3: Prinzessin Leia Organa x Jyn Erso [ _Leijyn_ ] – Inhaftierungsblock AA-23

Türchen #4: Captain Phasma x Rey [ _Phasrey_ ] – Niedertracht

Türchen #5: Großadmiral Thrawn x Eli Vanto [ _Thranto_ ] – Plan B

Zweiter Advent: Commodore Karyn Faro x Admiral Ar'alani [ _Faralani_ ] – Fetisch (2 x 100)

Türchen #7: Darth Maul x Padmé Amidala [ _Maulidala_ ] – In Ketten

Türchen #8: Padmé Amidala x Ahsoka Tano [ _Padsoka_ ] – Duros (feat. Maul)

Türchen #9: Captain Phasma x Rey [ _Phasrey_ ] – Familienangelegenheiten (feat. Wilhuff Tarkin)

Türchen #10: Darth Maul x Komari Vosa [ _Maulmari_ ] – Truce

Türchen #11: Commodore Karyn Faro x Admiral Ar'alani [Faralani] – Promotion

Türchen #12: Darth Maul x Padmé Amidala [ _Maulidala_ ] – Atemkontrolle

Dritter Advent: Prinzessin Leia Organa x Jyn Erso [ _Leijyn_ ] – Schwächen (3 x 100)

Türchen #14: Captain Phasma x Rey [ _Phasrey_ ] – Stamina

Türchen #15: Darth Maul x Maris Brood [ _Maulmaris_ ] – Urinstinkt

Türchen #16: Padmé Amidala x Ahsoka Tano [ _Padsoka_ ] – Das Blatt gewendet

Türchen #17: Rey x Captain Phasma [ _Reysma_ ] – Glaubensfrage (feat. Luke Skywalker)

Türchen #18: Darth Maul x Ahsoka Tano [ _Maulsoka_ ] – Patt

Türchen #19: Trilla Suduri x Boba Fett [ _Trillett_ ] – Csilla

Vierter Advent: Darth Maul x Kilindi Matako x Daleen [ _Maulindeen_ ] – Erfahrungswerte (Arbeitstitel: Maulshido – I did it all for the nookie!) (4 x 100)

Türchen #21: Commodore Karyn Faro x Admiral Ar'alani [ _Faralani_ ] – Dienstschluss

Türchen #22: Rey x Captain Phasma [ _Reysma_ ] – AU: Jahrestag

Türchen #23: Merrin x Trilla Suduri [ _Merrilla_ ] – Kostprobe

Türchen #24: Darth Maul x Darth Talon [ _Maulon_ ] – Tattoo

Türchen #25: Darth Bane (Dessel) x Darth Zannah (Rain) [ _Dessrain_ ] – Die Regel der Zwei

Türchen #26: Trilla Suduri x Boba Fett [ _Trillett_ ] – Feuertaufe

Fünfter Advent: Captain Phasma x Rey [ _Phasrey_ ] – AU: Katerfrühstück (5 x 100)

Türchen #28: Trilla Suduri x Ahsoka Tano [ _Trillsoka_ ] – Katz und Maus

Türchen #29: Prinzessin Leia Organa x Jyn Erso [ _Leijyn_ ] – Eisiges Rendezvous

Türchen #30: Trilla Suduri x Boba Fett [ _Trillett_ ] – inTeam (feat. Vader)

Silvester: Darth Maul x Direktorin Sadiki Blirr [ _Mauldiki_ ] – S & M (111)

Neujahr: Darth Maul x Ahsoka Tano [ _Maulsoka_ ] – Neuland (123)

* * *

_Randbemerkung:_ In den eigentlichen Kapiteln (Türchen) werden abgesehen von den 100-Wort-Werken selbst keinerlei weitere Vor- oder Nachworte zu finden sein; höchstens mal eine Fußnote zur angewandten Zählweise, um Anzweifelungen der Drabble-Authentizität schon im Vorfeld auszuräumen versteht sich ;-)

Scherz beiseite … es fällt mir zwar höllisch schwer und die Versuchung ist enorm groß, den einzelnen _Snippets_ hier oder da doch noch einige erklärende Zeilen beizufügen, aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, mich zusammen zu reißen und ganz genau darauf bewusst zu verzichten. Ein echtes Drabble muss nun mal für sich alleine überlebensfähig sein und es spricht für (oder halt auch gegen) den Autor, was der Leser dann aus lediglich 100 Worten macht.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit diesem Adventskalender der etwas anderen Art, hoffe, einige von euch mit meinen favorisierten Pairings _infizieren_ zu können, und ja … sollte euch etwas besonders gut oder schlecht gefallen haben, ihr Fragen, Wünsche oder Anregungen haben oder wenn ihr vielleicht einfach nur so allgemein was mitzuteilen habt: hinterlasst mir doch einen kleinen Kommentar, danke.

_Disclaimer:_ Beim vorliegenden Werk handelt es sich ausschließlich um ein nichtkommerzielles Produkt, welches lediglich zu Unterhaltungszwecken dienen soll und keinerlei Anspruch auf jedwede Legitimität innerhalb des Franchise von Star Wars erhebt! Jegliche etwaig auftauchenden Parallelen zu real existierenden Personen und/oder Begebenheiten sind rein zufällig, unbeabsichtigt und somit als belanglos anzusehen! Das unerlaubte Vervielfältigen und/oder Verändern des nachfolgenden Werks ist in jedweder Form (inklusive Übersetzungen, Reposts, etc.) ohne vorherige Absprache mit dem ursprünglichen Autor (Stag_Stopa auf AO3 respektive fanfiktion.de) strikt untersagt! Alle in der Story genannten Produkte, Hersteller, Label oder sonst wie geschützten und/oder eingetragenen Marken gehören den jeweiligen Rechteinhabern – die Lizenzierung selbiger erfolgt alleinig durch sie!

Nochmal in aller Klarheit: Nichts außer der Story-Arc und dem Arrangement der Geschichte gehört mir, (fast) alles daran gehört Stand heute (29.11.2020) Disney, ich verdiene damit kein Geld und ich wünsche auch nicht, dass ohne meine Zustimmung daran rum-editiert, weiter-gepostet oder sonst wie gearbeitet wird – bitte respektiert das, danke! Für Anfragen bin jedoch ich immer offen.


	2. Trillett – Afterglow

„Vader wird ausrasten – erst versage ich an Cere und nun an einem vom Sarlacc ausgespienen Kopfgeldjäger.“

„Sieh‘s mal so: Der Sarlacc hätte ihn bestimmt nicht wieder ausgekotzt und er brauchte fast 20 Jahre, um Kenobi zu schlagen – nachdem er zwei Beine und einen Arm beim kläglichen Versuch zuvor verlor. Du bist immerhin mit einem der berüchtigtsten Männer der Galaxis im Bett gelandet.“

„Übertreib‘s nicht, Fett – du bist im Bett mit mir gelandet, nicht ich mit dir!“

Dreht sie am Kinn zu sich: „Eines kannst du von mir lernen – manchmal geht dem großen Sieg ‘ne kleine Niederlage zuvor“, küssen sich innig.


	3. Maulsoka - Entwaffnet

Ahsoka war dem tanzenden, schwarz-roten* Teufel mit der tödlichen Doppelklinge ausgeliefert. Mit einer akrobatischen Drehung trat er ihr erst das eine Lichtschwert aus ihrer linken Hand und durchtrennte sogleich die Energiezelle der augenblicklich verlöschenden zweiten Klinge in ihrer rechten.

„Das ist unfair!“, bricht es schließlich aus der wütenden Togruta hervor, die im wilden Affekt beide Arme des Zabrak samt Lichtschwert beiseite schlägt, ihn unbewusst an beiden Handgelenken packt und ihm somit plötzlich heftig atmend ganz nahe steht; Brust an Brust, den Kopf weit nach oben gereckt.

„Das aber auch“, raunt er nur heiser, ehe er seine Lippen auf ihre legt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anm. d. Verf.: wurde lediglich zur besseren Lesbarkeit durch einen Bindestrich getrennt und zählt für mich als ein Wort.


	4. Reysma - AU: Höhenluft

Rey war eine Kämpferin, Überlebenskünstlerin und Einzelgängerin … genau wie Phasma. Ihre jeweiligen Kollegen betrachteten sie bereits als _beziehungsunfähig_ , als sie sich zufällig während eines gemeinsamen Betriebsausfluges in einer Kletterhalle kennenlernten. Ein Wettstreit war vorprogrammiert, bei dem nur noch sie beide hoch oben im Rennen waren. Phasma bewunderte Reys Agilität, sowie die verborgene Kraft und Ausdauer ihres sehnigen Körpers, während Rey ihre volle Konzentration darauf verwenden musste, sich nicht zu sehr von der eisigen Schönheit und der brutalen Stärke der blonden Amazone ablenken zu lassen. Sie erreichten gleichzeitig das Ziel und spätestens ab da hatte es dann endgültig zwischen ihnen _gefunkt_.


	5. Leijyn – Inhaftierungsblock AA-23

„Rein da!“

„Hey!“, die Zellentür schließt direkt vor ihrem Gesicht.

„Prinzessin Leia?“, fragt eine ungläubige Frauenstimme in ihrem Rücken.

„Jyn Erso?“, entkommt es ihr nicht gerade weniger erstaunt, als sie sich umdreht.

„Habt Ihr die Pläne? Sind sie in Sicherheit?“

„Ich hoffe es. Was ist mit euch – wurden noch andere von _Rogue One_ geschnappt?“

„Die anderen sind tot, Prinzessin!“, eine Spur kalter Wut ist als Unterton zu vernehmen.

„Das tut mir leid, Jyn … Und einfach nur Leia, bitte“, eine warme Hand auf der Schulter und ein Blick, der eine Nuance zu lang und zu tief geht, um bedeutungslos zu sein.


	6. Phasrey – Niedertracht

Phasmas Gewissen lag in der Asche von Parnassos begraben – sie kannte weder Skrupel noch Moral. Entsprechend gelassen nahm sie es, mit der Frau des Obersten Anführers zu schlafen … Rey betrog ihn regelmäßig mit ihr. Die erzwungene Prestigeehe – lediglich eine symbolische Verbindung von Erster Ordnung und Republik – war eine Farce, genau wie Kylo Ren selbst. Er befahl, aber Heer und Flotte folgten nur, weil Captain Phasma es tat. Sie konnte ihn genauso stürzen, wie sie Rey vor Ekstase zum Schreien – statt nur zum gequälten Wimmern – bringen konnte. Ren lebte nur noch, weil Phasmas Loyalität Rey galt … und ihrem gemeinsam ausgearbeiteten Masterplan.


	7. Thranto - Plan B

„Der Todesstern zerstört, Palpatine tot, das Imperium am Ende und die Rebellenallianz im Siegestaumel – was‘n Scheiß!“, grummelte Eli nach dem reichlichen Alkoholkonsum in seinem ureigenen Wilder-Raum-Slang*.

„Noch ist nicht alles verloren, Master Chief Vanto.“

„Ufff, Thrawn – was wollt Ihr denn bitte tun? Die Trümmer einsammeln und zum Gegenschlag ausholen?“

„Zu einem gewissen Grad, ja.“

„Wie?“

„Schutzsuchende, paramilitärische Fraktionen können auf die Unterstützung der Chiss Aszendenz zählen …“

„… insofern es sich bei deren Anführer um ein Mitglied der Aszendenz oder einen Clan-Angehörigen handelt – Ihr seid nichts von beidem mehr!“

„Es besteht die Möglichkeit der Einheirat.“

„Euer Ernst?“

„Eli'van'to, wollt Ihr mich ehelichen?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anm. d. Verf.: wurde lediglich zur besseren Lesbarkeit durch einen Bindestrich getrennt und zählt für mich als ein Wort.


	8. Faralani - Fetisch

Commodore Karyn Faro war mit Geheimhaltung bestens vertraut – sie hatte auf ihrem Schiff mehr Sicherheitsfreigaben als Großadmiral Thrawn persönlich und genoss durch ihren Dienstrang eine der höchsten Unbedenklichkeitsstufen der Navy überhaupt. Manche Geheimnisse jedoch gehörten nur ihr allein. Beispielsweise der Hauptbeweggrund ihrer Karrierewahl: die hochglanzpolierten, schwarzen Glattlederstiefel mit hohen Schaft und leichtem Absatz der Offizierslaufbahn. Oder der Grund ihrer an Besessenheit grenzenden Faszination am weiblichen Admiral der Chiss Aszendenz: Ar'alani verfügte nebst Charisma über endloslange, sündhaft geformte Beine, die zumeist in nochmals sündigeren Overknees steckten – im Kontrast zur schneeweißen Uniform schwarzverspiegelt glänzend wie Klavierlack. Exklusive Geheimnisse, die niemals geteilt würden …

“Uhhhh“, entfleuchte ein neuerliches, unkontrolliertes Seufzen ihren einen Spalt geöffneten Lippen. Wie elektrisiert saß sie in dem luxuriösen Kommandosessel, gebannt vom hypnotischen Anblick vor ihr: glutrote Augen musterten sie, während sich schemenhafte Lichteffekte auf dem sich in langen Zügen bewegenden, mitternachtsblauen Skalp mit den rasierten, samtigen Seiten und dem strengen Zopf widerspiegelten … Bahn um Bahn umwöhnte die lila Zunge in quälend langsamen Mustern das Schuhwerk des Commodore – ein verruchter Akt, abseits jeglicher Norm.

Nein, nie hätte Karyn geglaubt, dass es noch andere Frauen im Universum gab, die diese ganz spezielle Vorliebe ins Militär, geschweige denn mit ihr zusammen, geführt hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum zweiten Advent & Nikolaus ein Doppelpack á 100 Wort :-D


	9. Maulidala – In Ketten

Quietschend öffnet sich die Kerkertür des feuchten Kellerverlieses; eine strahlendweiße Gestalt tritt ein, blendet sein an die Dunkelheit gewöhntes Augenlicht.

Grunzend senkt er den Kopf.

„Ich sehe, Ihr beliebt noch immer nicht zu sprechen“, gewaltvoll dreht sie seinen Schädel am Kinn zu sich.

Ein ekelhafter Klumpen aus Blut und Speichel wartet nur darauf, ausgespien zu werden … als sich plötzlich sein Hals zuschnürt, ihm den Atem abschneidet.

„Ah, ah, ah!“

Er röchelt.

„Welch trefflich Werkzeug Ihr mir doch auf meinem Weg zur Imperatorin wäret“, sinniert sie, nimmt rittlings auf seinem Schoß Platz und beginnt, die Kopfhaut um seine Hörner zu umstreicheln.


	10. Padsoka – Duros (feat. Maul)

„Sie haben dich ausgenutzt – haben dir nichts als Lügen aufgetischt, dich um dein Leben betrogen …“

„Euer Schicksal.“

„Ja. Aber auch du bist kein Werkzeug, dass man einfach wegwerfen kann. Wir sind mehr, Ahsoka! Du hast den ersten Schritt getan. Nun geh‘ weiter!“

„?“

„Zerreiß‘ die Fesseln, die dich gefangen halten, trenne dich von allem, was dich bindet – erst dann bist du wirklich frei. Zerstöre, was dich zerstört, und vergiss, was du gelernt hast! Hör‘ auf deine Instinkte …“

„Skywalker.“

„Duros.

„?“

„Ein Sprichwort dort lautet: » _Wenn dich einer fickt, fick‘ seine Frau._ « Kein Kodex bremst dich mehr.“

„Padmé? In der Tat verlockend, Maul.“


	11. Phasrey – Familienangelegenheiten (feat. Wilhuff Tarkin)

„Deiner Mutter Stursinn überlebt in dir!“

„Ja, und dein Pragmatismus wird mich zum Ziel führen!“

„Phasma, Kind, so hör‘ doch – was du da vor hast wird alles, wofür die Tarkins seit jeher gelebt haben, zerstören!“

„Nein, Vater; es wird das, wofür du und meine Vorfahren gelebt habt, zerstören. Ich lebe für Rey und ich liebe sie … als Tarkin.“

„Herr Gott … Und ihr Standpunk?“

„Ha, du kennst sie doch – wahrscheinlich hält sie Luke gerade sein eigenes Laserschwert unter‘s Kinn, statt mit ihm gesittet bei einem Glas sullustanischen Weins zu debattieren.“

„Du meinst es also ernst …“

„So wahr ich eine Tarkin bin.“


	12. Maulmari - Truce

Zwei Schatten liegen eng umschlungen in einer dunklen Kajüte an Bord eines Schiffs, dass nur knapp der Explosion des _Cog Hive 7_ genannten Gefängniskomplexes entging.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du einer von der Sorte bist, Maul.“

„Der mit gefallenen Jedi schläft?“

„Der mit Fans schläft.“

Die Tür geht auf: „Hey, Leute …“

Ein erzürntes „RAUS!“ von beiden und der Störenfried verschwindet schnell wieder.

„Wer ist das überhaupt, Maul?“

„Eogan Truax.“

„Und?“

„Nichts _und_ – aus dem wird vielleicht mal was. Runde zwei, Miss Vosa, oder wäre das von einer Dooku-Schülerin* zu viel erwartet?“

„Erstens: Komari; zweitens: Bando Gora; drittens: …“

„?“

„Komm mal her …“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anm. d. Verf.: wurde lediglich zur besseren Lesbarkeit durch einen Bindestrich getrennt und zählt für mich als ein Wort.


	13. Faralani – Promotion

„Meine Glückwünsche, Admiral Faro“, erklingt eine Stimme wie Samt hinter ihr.

„Ara?!“, ohne zu zögern springt die Corellianerin der hochgewachsenen Chiss in die Arme, umschlingt mit beiden Beinen ihre Taille und küsst sie innig.

„Sir …“, beginnt der stark errötende Assistent des Großadmirals.

„In der Tat zuhöchst interessant, Lieutenant Commander Vanto“, kommentiert Thrawn mit dem Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und betrachtet das Schauspiel aufmerksam.

„Lord Vader …“, krächzt die Stimme des Imperators derweil.

„Ich sehe es, mein Gebieter.“

„Monatelange, diplomatische Bemühungen mit der Chiss Aszendenz: ohne Ergebnis. Und ihr versäumt es mir mitzuteilen, dass es nur einer einzelnen Beförderung bedurft hätte?!“


	14. Maulidala – Atemkontrolle

„Fühlst du es?“

Padmé zog voller Konzentration für einen kurzen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen gezwungen die Stirn kraus, konnte jedoch beim besten Willen kaum an etwas anderes denken, als an die breitgefächerte Hand, die auf ihrem flachen Bauch ruhte, oder den heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken, oder den kraftvollen Zwillingsschlag, der beiden an ihren Rücken gepressten Herzen … oder das Kribbeln zwischen ihren Beinen, beim Gedanken an die vergangene Nacht mit dem Zabrak hinter ihr.

  
Doch plötzlich fühlte sie in seinem Schoß noch etwas gänzlich anderes erwachen und wandte sich ihm mit einem kecken Grinsen zu:  
„Ja. Und du, Schwertmeister?“

„Verdammt.“


	15. Leijyn – Schwächen

„Hör nicht auf!“, atemlos hervorgepresst; mehr Gebet als Befehl.

Leia wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie sie nur immer wieder in solche Situationen geraten konnte … Situation in viel zu engen, abgelegenen Lagerräumen, die obendrein meist auch noch schmutzig und alles andere als einladend für diese Art von _Zusammentreffen_ waren – komplett unter ihrer Würde und definitiv nicht zuträglich für ihre meist schneeweiße Garderobe. Und doch: erneut fand sie sich mit skandalös hochgeschobenem Kleid auf einer alten Kiste sitzend wieder; den Kopf nach Atem ringend in den Nacken gelegt, eine Hand am eifrig arbeitenden Haupt zwischen ihren Beinen verzweifelt nach Halt suchend.

„Mhmhm“, Jyn wusste was sie tat; akademische Gene gepaart mit lebenslanger Rebellenattitüde – eine schlimme Mixtur, schmutzig, aber eine, die für die Prinzessin vor ihr den Trick auszumachen schien.

Während sie immer tiefer in Ekstase versank und dem Spiel ihrer Zunge fast schon automatisch ihre Finger hinzufügte, kam ihr der beiläufige Gedanke, dass das wohl ein Familienstigma der Ersos war: sich immer von alleine dem Höchsten unterwerfend – ihr Vater vergötterte Krennic, ihre Mutter brannte für Tarkin … Jyn dachte immer, Saw hätte Worte wie _Aufgeben_ oder _Ergeben_ final aus ihrem Sprachschatz getilgt … bis sich ihre Wege mit denen von Leia Organa kreuzten.

Die Galaxis würde ihren Lauf ihretwegen nicht verlangsamen, auch wenn sie ihr noch so viele kostbare Momente gemeinsam stahlen … Die allgegenwärtige Bedrohung durch das Imperium und auch alle anderen Sorgen existierten weiterhin; ließen sich immer nur flüchtig beiseiteschieben – dessen waren sie sich bewusst und begannen eine Weile später, wie eigentlich immer, in gehetzter Stille damit, notdürftig ihre äußere Erscheinung wieder halbwegs herzurichten. Ein Mindestmaß Diskretion.

Leia fürchtete insgeheim den Tag, an dem jemand ihre Schwäche für Schurken erkennen und aussprechen würde, während Jyn sich nicht zum ersten Mal fragte, ob sie die Erbschwäche ihrer Familie nun verfluchen oder gutheißen sollte.


	16. Phasrey – Stamina

Phasma mochte Rey bezüglich Stärke, Reichweite, Kampfgewicht und erst recht Körperhöhe überlegen sein, Rey kompensierte dies jedoch durch Wendigkeit, Schnelligkeit und Verschlagenheit aus. Am Ende entschied eigentlich immer nur eins: _Ausdauer_. Im sportlichen Wetteifern hieß das _Kondition_ , bei kleineren Meinungsverschiedenheiten _Beharrlichkeit_ , bei mittleren _Hartnäckigkeit_ , bei größeren _Stursinnigkeit_ , bei Alltagsherausforderungen _Eisernheit_ , bei Schicksalsschlägen _Standhaftigkeit_ und beim Sex _Stehvermögen_.

Drohte Reys Defensive zu bröckeln, war Phasmas Offensive meist so gut wie ausgelaugt … womit es selten endete. Die Rollen tauschten sich, Rey gab ihren Gefühlen nach und übernahm den aggressiven Part, während Phasma sich in die Verteidigung zurückzog. Einmal mehr Naturgewalt gegen Bollwerk …


	17. Maulmaris – Urinstinkt

Maul war stets ein Sinnbild für Kontrolle und Perfektion gewesen – es gab nichts, was der Schwertmeister tat, bei dem er nicht vollends bei der Sache war … bis er auf eine fremde und doch so vertraute Fährte stieß. Er sollte Überbleibsel des Jedi-Ordens* jagen und keine Weibchen in Hitze, verdammt!

Dummerweise stellte sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um ein- und dasselbe handelte. Und je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto stärker wurden seine animalischen Triebe.

Die gefallene Jedi und er fielen wie wilde Tiere übereinander her – anfangs um einander zu töten, wenig später um die Rasse der Zabrak zu bewahren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anm. d. Verf.: wurde lediglich zur besseren Lesbarkeit durch einen Bindestrich getrennt und zählt für mich als ein Wort.


	18. Padsoka – Das Blatt gewendet

„Geschafft!“, gratulierte ihr die kleine Togruta und drückte ihre Hände.

In ihren Augen lagen unendlich viel Freude, Erleichterung und Zuneigung. Padmé hatte es wohl nur ihrer langjährigen Funktion als Senatorin zu verdanken, dass sie all die Wendungen, die ihr Leben innerhalb weniger Stunden genommen hatte, überhaupt halbwegs adäquat verarbeiten konnte: Obi-Wans Nachricht, dass Anakin der Dunkelheit verfallen war, Ahsokas Auftauchen als ihre Leibwächterin, das Geständnis ihrer Gefühle zueinander, der gemeinsame Entschluss, die Sith zu stoppen, Ahsokas Sieg über ihren Ex-Meister – und damit gleichbedeutend der Tod von Padmés Ehemann – und nun die Geburt der Zwillinge. Sie hatte wieder Hoffnung … und Ahsoka.


	19. Reysma – Glaubensfrage (feat. Luke Skywalker)

„Dann bin ich eben keine Jedi!“

„Wegen einer Frau – nein – einer Tarkin?!“

„Ganz genau – wegen Phasma Tarkin! Hör zu, Luke – Meister Skywalker – ich liebe sie und es gibt nichts, was daran etwas ändern könnte – Jedi hin oder her.“

„Du weißt, für welch unsägliches Leid ihre Familie die Verantwortung trägt?“

„Ich liebe sie, Luke, und nicht ihre Familie … Hast du nicht auch einst Vader vergeben?“

„Das ist etwas anderes …“

„Wir sehen uns auf Eriadu, solltest du bis dahin zu einem Entschluss gelangt sein.“

„Rey …“, sie dreht sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt nochmals um, „… möge die Macht mit di … mit euch sein.“


	20. Maulsoka – Patt

„Sprachlos, Sith?!“, faucht Ahsoka ihrem Widersacher provokant ins Gesicht, während sich ihre Klingen erneut kreuzen.

„Fasziniert, Jedi“, raunt er zurück.

„Wovon?“

„Zweierlei. Eins: du kämpfst überraschend gut – verstehst mehr von dem Kriegshandwerk als deine törichten Lehrer; zwei: du bist im Kampf emotional … provozierst wie eine Sith.“

„Nimm das zurück!“

Nur ein dreckiges Grinsen des Zabrak, während sie plötzlich noch etwas völlig anderes fühlt:  
„Du lügst …“

„?“

„Drei: du hast eine Schwäche für unanständige Togruta-Mädchen*, wie?“

„Grrrr … Jetzt werd‘ ich dich töten müssen!“

„Und angenommen, ich würde total auf tätowierte Zabrak abfahren, mein Großer?“

„Oh Mann, erzähl‘s bloß nicht meinem Meister …“

„Dito!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anm. d. Verf.: wurde lediglich zur besseren Lesbarkeit durch einen Bindestrich getrennt und zählt für mich als ein Wort.


	21. Trillett – Csilla

„Eins muss man den Chiss lassen: Sie machen echt das Beste aus diesem Eiswürfel!“

„Whisky, Bantha-Bettwäsche*, ein Whirlpool wie ein Geysir und nicht das Geringste zu tun – sind alle Mandalorianer so anspruchslos oder nur ihr Kopfgeldjäger?“

„Wir sind eben einfache Leute und geben uns auch mit kleinen Dingen zufrieden. Außerdem fällt mir da schon etwas ein, was man machen könnte …“

„Ha, lass uns erstmal Frühstücken gehen, du _einfacher Mann_!“

„Hatte ich doch gerade vor …“

„Boba!“

„Fein – raus aus den Federn! Weitere Heldengeschichten Imperator Mauls erwarten uns …“

„Eher Reys Herzchenaugen, sollte Phasma ihr wieder auf‘m Schoß das Müsli füttern.“

„Neidisch, Inquisitorin?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anm. d. Verf.: wurde lediglich zur besseren Lesbarkeit durch einen Bindestrich getrennt und zählt für mich als ein Wort.


	22. Maulindeen – Erfahrungswerte (Arbeitstitel: Maulshido – I did it all for the nookie!)

_500 Republica, Arbeitszimmer des Imperators:_ Jahrzehntelange Regentschaft hatte Maul trist und müde gemacht. In fünf Dekaden hatte er nahezu alles zabrakmögliche für einen Sith vollbracht: seinen Meister getötet, die Herrschaft an sich gerissen, Allianzen geschmiedet, ein unumstößliches, galaktisches Imperium aufgebaut, ein Holocron erstellt. Dank Thrawn nun jedoch die ersehnte, rettende Herausforderung: Er verfasste seine Memoiren!  
Mit geradezu jugendlichem Elan hatte er im letzten Kapitel seine Beziehung zu Padmé Amidala geschildert – ihre Ehe hatte trotz Höhen und Tiefen die Zeit überdauert. Ihre innere Stärke entsprach seiner äußeren, was wohl der Schlüssel … Abgeschlossen!  
Unbedingt noch ein Kapitel als Kaufargument: frivol und pikant …

» _Kilindi liebte das Meer – typisch Nautolanerin. Wann immer es ging, besuchte sie die Lagune im Dschungel hinter der Söldner-Akademie* … wetterunabhängig. Wenn es regnete, tauchte sie einfach ab. Irgendwann lud sie mich ein. Zwar betonte ich, den trocknen Strand dem kühlen Nass vorzuziehen, doch interessierte sie das nicht. Nein, sie wollte mir unbedingt „das Schwimmen beibringen“. Später bemerkte ich jedoch, dass es ihr fürs Erste auch genügte, wenn ich nur bis zum Bauchnabel in den Fluten stand … dann konnte sie unter Wasser um meine Beine herumschwimmen und mich mit ihrem talentierten Mund verwöhnen. Nautolanische Zungen in ihrem Element sind die Besten!_

_Keine Woche später begannen wir, unsere Aktivitäten aufs Festland auszuweiten – inzwischen konnte ich schwimmen und das Wasser wurde uns allmählich langweilig. Der Strand bot neue Perspektiven, aber auch neue Hindernisse … Es gibt nichts Beschisseneres, als mit Sand in der Arschritze zu ficken! Du willst das Mädchen vor dir gerade richtig weghämmern und merkst plötzlich: „Scheiße, jetzt aber besser schnell fertig werden und ab ins Wasser, sonst wird‘s bitter!“ Einer der Gründe, warum wir es wenig später riskierten, es trotz der drohenden Strafen in unseren Zimmern zu treiben. Scheiß auf Nachtruhe und Besuchsverbot – Sex auf ‘ner richtigen Matratze war eine Offenbarung!_

_Daleen von Mandalore war übrigens schon vor ihrer Krönung megageil … Sie und Kilindi – damals beide sechzehn – hatten schon lange vor mir auf Orsis was miteinander. Es gibt Sex, den vergisst du deinen Lebtag nicht. So die „Geburtstagsüberraschung“ zu meinem Vierzehnten … Zwei Mädels in ihrer Sturm-und-Drang-Phase*: ununterbrochen miteinander rummachend, sich gnadenlos einander einheizend und einen erbitterten Wettstreit um deinen Schwanz liefernd – wer schluckt tiefer, reitet härter, traut sich mehr, hält länger durch? Daleen gewann, als sie mich kurzerhand auf den Rücken schubste, sich über mich hockte und begann, sich siegessicher meinen Schwanz in den Arsch zu schieben. Meine schmachvollste Niederlage – jemals._ «

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anm. d. Verf.: wurde lediglich zur besseren Lesbarkeit durch einen Bindestrich getrennt und zählt für mich als ein Wort. Dies war übrigens der größte Ausreißer im Kalender, was das Derbe angeht; schlimmer wird's nicht ;-)


	23. Faralani – Dienstschluss

„Und – widerfährt Ihnen das häufiger, Commodore?“, eine kühle Frage, als wären sie auf der Brücke, statt beim hitzigen Vorspiel zum vermutlich besten Sex, den Karyn jemals hätte.

„Was? Dass ich mich wegen Liebeskummer mit Befehlshabern kooperierender Flottenverbände nach Dienstschluss hoffnungslos in der Offiziersmesse betrinke, dem verbündeten Admiral mein Herz ausschütte, sie in meine privaten Gemächer entführe und mich dort halbnackt und definitiv nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig von ihr fragen lasse, ob dies häufiger geschehe?“

„Ja.“

„Nein.“

„Touché, Karyn – für uns beide also eine … spezielle Situation“, gesteht die Chiss mit raubtierhaftem Grinsen, ehe sie sich erneut dem Nacken ihres neuen Lieblingsmenschen zuwendet.


	24. Reysma – AU: Jahrestag

„Vergiss es, Phas!“

„Rey, ich weiß ja, dass du Kylo …“

„Nein, Phas! Es ist nicht nur Ben … Hux, Thrawn, Maul, … – alles Freaks!“

„Komm schon – Armitage kann ganz umgänglich sein; genauso Thrawn, wenn Eli dabei ist. Maul ist kompliziert, aber Poe und Finn …“

„Oh nein – halt‘ die da raus, Phas! Von denen hat uns immerhin noch keiner die Bude vollgekotzt!“

„Rose.“

„Das zählt nicht!“

„Sheev.“

„Nur wenn er mit Onkel Luke und deinem Vater die Vergangenheit betrinkt!“

„Wilhuff ist abstinent, Rey.“

„Das werden wir ja sehen!“

„Freut mich, dass du dir‘s überlegt hast“, drückt ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.


	25. Merrilla – Kostprobe

„Du kannst wieder gehen – ich werde dir nichts verraten, Hexe!“, zischt die Zweite Schwester hasserfüllt.

„Trilla, ich will dir helfen …“

„Oh, wie überaus nobel!“

„Die Jedi … ihr Weg ist nicht der meine.“

„Dann verschwinde doch einfach!“

„Das werde ich. Doch zuerst muss ich etwas wissen …“

„Ich sagte doch …“, weiter kommt die gefangene Inquisitorin nicht, ehe sie die letzte Schwester der Nacht leidenschaftlich zu küssen beginnt.

Leidenschaftlich, aber unerfahren: nervös, unkoordiniert, hektisch. Genervt schließt Trilla die Augen, zwingt ihre Zunge zwischen Merrins Lippen und gibt ihr einen neuen Rhythmus vor – das musste sie sich nicht bieten lassen!

„Das wollte ich wissen.“


	26. Maulon – Tattoo

„Hübsch“, raunt der nackte Zabrak mit der ebenso nackten Twi'lek an seiner Brust, während er andächtig eine ihrer tätowierten Lekku streichelt und ihr dabei tief in die gelben Augen blickt.

„Kennst du die Bedeutung?“, fragt die exotische Kriegerin.

„Das hier steht für Entschlossenheit“, erklärt er mit tiefer Stimme, „Und dieses Spiralmuster macht daraus Aufopferungsbereitschaft.“

„Und was bedeutet das?“, fragt sie wie in Trance und berührt ein besonders aufwendiges Tribal entlang seines Schlüsselbeins.

„Pflichterfüllung, Hingabe … Verbundenheit.“

„Das gefällt mir“, erwidert sie, ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

„Du hast etwas ganz Ähnliches.“

„Wo?“

„Hier“, küsst sich vorsichtig an ihrem Kiefer zum Hals hinab.


	27. Dessrain – Die Regel der Zwei

„Bane …“

„?“

„Meint Ihr nicht, Ihr habt Revans Worte ein wenig zu wörtlich genommen?“

„Einwände gegen die Art meiner Auslegung der Regel der Zwei, meine Schülerin?“

„Nicht im Geringsten, mein Lord.“

„Gut. Eventuell können wir das Ganze ja auch als Tarnung weiternutzen …“

„Als Liebespaar?“

„Mhm. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt als Liebespaar und auch nicht gerade als Zannah und Bane …“

„Wie wär‘s mit Geschwistern?“

„Allia und Sepp Omek auf _Ciutric IV_.“

„Das klingt fantastisch, Bruderherz“, schmiegt sich an ihn.

„Weißt du, wie ein großer Bruder seiner kleinen Schwester auf _Prakith_ seine Zuneigung zeigt?“

„Ha, die Jedi werden durchdrehen, sollten sie uns jemals entdecken!“


	28. Trillett – Feuertaufe

„Ugh, daran bist nur du schuld!“, stöhnt die ehemalige Inquisitoren in Richtung des Schutthaufens, hinter dem der Kopfgeldjäger kauert.

„Dass du unseren Sohn ausgerechnet jetzt zur Welt bringen musst?!“, brüllt er über die Blastersalven zurück.

„Dass … Argh!“

„Trilla!“

Todesverachtend zündet der Mandalorianer sein Jetpack, fliegt über das Gefechtsgetümmel hinweg und landet wenig später neben seiner Frau … und ihrem erstgeborenen Sohn, den sie erschöpft aber überglücklich in den Armen hält.

„Hi“, flüstert sie.

„Hey“, erwidert Boba und entledigt sich kurzerhand seines Helms.

Der Kleine blinzelt verwundert, greift sich dann jedoch einen Finger von Vaters Hand.

„Na, Angus – klar für‘s erste Gefecht?“


	29. Phasrey – AU: Katerfrühstück

„Hey, Aufstehenszeit“, flüsterte Phasma bereits fertig geduscht und angezogen ihrer seit gestern offiziell Verlobten neckisch ins Ohr und strich ihr liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hngh, zu früh!“, quengelte Rey nur im Halbschlaf undeutlich zurück und rollte sich noch etwas enger in der Bettdecke zusammen.

Rey konnte über schiere Willenskraft in vielen Disziplinen mit Phasma mithalten und sich trotz ihrer gänzlich verschiedenen Physiognomie mit ihr messen – ein Grund, weswegen Phasma sich quasi seit ihrer ersten Begegnung unsterblich in sie verliebt hatte –, dennoch gab es gewisse, unüberwindbare Naturgesetze. Beispielsweise, dass Phasma mit ihrem Körperbau prinzipiell mehr Alkohol als Rey vertrug … nicht, dass das ein Hindernis für das drahtige Mädchen vom Land gewesen wäre, es auf Partys trotzdem immer wieder zu versuchen – ein Schicksal, das sie mit den meisten ihrer Freunde teilte, denen es an diesem wunderschönen Vormittag gewiss nur wenig anders erging.

„Okay, wir sehen und dann nachher“, verabschiedete sich Phasma mit einem kurzen Kuss auf die Wange von ihr, doch noch ehe sie es sich versah, hatte Rey sich um ihren Hals geklammert:

„Bleib.“

„Ugh! Also auf die harte Tour …“, seufzte Phasma.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft … und stand dann trotzdem auf – mit Rey wie einen Klammeraffen um den Hals hängend, die sogleich auch noch ihre Beine hinter dem Rücken ihrer blonden Amazone verknotete und ihr Gesicht fest in deren Schulter drückte.

„Hey, aber keine Beschwerden auf der Treppe von wegen Übelkeit oder so!“

„Bloß nicht so stark schaukeln … und etwas leiser sprechen … bitte“, grummelte Rey nach wie vor schlaftrunken zurück.

„Okay, Äffchen – ab nach unten.“

Wenig später waren sie in der Küche angekommen und Phasma hatte es tatsächlich irgendwie vollbracht, trotz Rey, die sich wie ein Koala einfach nicht von ihr lösen wollte, das Nötigste an Frühstücksutensilien vorzubereiten.

„Ist Ben gestern noch gut nach Hause gekommen?“, nuschelte Rey nach einer Weile von Phasmas Schoß in deren Halsbeuge.

„Du weißt es nicht mehr?“, fragte diese nur mit süffisant gehobener Augenbraue amüsiert zurück.

„Filmriss“, gestand Rey daraufhin gequält klingend ein.

„Ja, Hux hat deinen Bruder nach Hause gefahren, nachdem ihn Poe und Finn mit vereinten Kräften unter den Tisch gesoffen haben“, informierte Phasma und stieß damit bei Rey doch noch auf einige Erinnerungsfragmente:

„Und danach mich.“

„Und ich danach sie!“, kam es wieder von der Blonden, die untermauernd eine Faust in die Luft reckte.

„Ihr seid die Besten“, meinte Rey müde, ehe sie sich wieder in Phasmas Schulter vergrub.

„Hey, man nennt uns nicht umsonst _Erste Ordnung_! Apropos: Ich muss wirklich gleich los, Rey“, erinnerte Phasma dezent an ihre demnächst beginnende Schicht in besagtem Großunternehmen.

„Phas, der Laden überlebt auch mal einen Tag ohne dich“, beharrte Rey.

„Der Laden schon, aber vielleicht nicht Snoke“, erwiderte Phasma.

„Der hat doch gestern selbst gesagt: _»_ _Familie, Ehe und Partnerschaft kommen zuerst!_ «“, brummte Rey und entlockte Phasma damit ein neuerliches Schmunzeln:

„Ach, daran erinnerst du dich!“

„Ja, bis dahin ist alles noch da.“

„Dann werden wir die wichtigsten Sachen, die danach passierten, einfach nochmal wiederholen, wenn ich wieder da bin“, versprach Phasma verschwörerisch.


	30. Trillsoka – Katz und Maus

„Hab‘ ich dich!“, säuselte die vom Vocoder leicht verzerrte Stimme dicht an Ahsokas Wange.

Die zweite Schwester drückte sie unbarmherzig mit der Linken gegen die kühle Wand hinter ihr und hielt ihr drohend mit der Rechten die rotglühende Klinge unters Kinn.  
Ahsoka konnte‘s nicht verstehen – sie war vom Jedi-Orden* verstoßen, hatte weder Gefolge noch Schüler und hatte sämtliche Verbindungen abgebrochen … Welches Interesse hatte das Imperium noch, dass es sein nach Vader wertvollstes Werkzeug an ihr verschwendete?

„Was wollt Ihr?“

„Dich.“

Die abtrünnige Jedi konnte die Worte erst zuordnen, als sie bereits den Oberschenkel der Inquisitoren deutlich in ihrem Schritt spürte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anm. d. Verf.: wurde lediglich zur besseren Lesbarkeit durch einen Bindestrich getrennt und zählt für mich als ein Wort.


	31. Leijyn – Eisiges Rendezvous

„Hmpf!“, der plötzliche Kontakt mit dem harten Eisfußboden ließ Jyn instinktiv scharf die Luft einziehen … wären ihre Lippen nicht momentan durch die einer rittlings auf ihr sitzenden Prinzessin versiegelt gewesen.

Leia galt auf Hoth als Zeichen für Ruhe, Kraft, Ausgeglichenheit und Planung; Jyn hafteten derweil weniger noble Charaktereigenschaften an: Impulsivität, Leichtsinnigkeit, Wagemütig- und Aufmüpfigkeit, der Hang zu Flucht und Hinterhalt bedingt durch ihre Jahre in Saws stählernen Reihen der Partisanen.

„ _Wenn Mon Mothma geahnt hätte, zu was ihr »aufeinander abfärben_ _« führt, hätte sie die Quartiere gewiss anders aufgeteilt!_ “, dachte sich Jyn, ehe sie beschloss, wieder für geordnete Verhältnisse zu sorgen.


	32. Trillett – inTeam (feat. Vader)

„Ein Scheitern ist inakzeptabel!“, mahnt Vader abschließend mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

Beide verweilen noch einige Sekunden kniend vor dem Holoprojektor, ehe sie sich erheben und einander misstrauisch anstarren – die mit Vollvisieren ausgestatteten Helme, ohne die sie kaum ein Wesen kennt, fehlend.

„Und, Kopfgeldjäger?“, ein höhnischer Singsang der Inquisitoren, die sich trotz fehlender Körperhöhe drohend vor dem geklonten Mandalorianer aufbaut.

„Zweite Schwester …“, brummt Fett finster zurück und neigt den Kopf, um ihr direkt in die giftgrünen Augen – und indirekt aufs rabenschwarzes Haar, die violetten Lippen, hohen Wangenknochen und die aristokratische Nase – schauen zu können.

„Trilla“, unterbricht sie und hält seinen Blick.

„Boba.“


	33. Mauldiki – S & M

Ein Peitschenknall durchreißt die Luft.

„Soooo zäh“, gurrt Direktorin Sadiki Blirr hinter Maul und lässt die Rute federleicht über seinen gepeinigten Rücken tänzeln.

Oberkörperfrei hängt er von der Decke ihres Büros auf Cog Hive 7.

„Was mache ich bloß mit dir?“, fragt sie gekünstelt, während sie ihn umkreist – den Peitschenstummel ununterbrochen auf seiner Haut mitwandernd und am Ende unter seinem Kinn verweilend.

Er mustert sie: menschlich, Mitte 40, schwarzhaarig, volle Lippen, relativ klein, dafür mit üppigen Brüsten, einem gewaltigen Hintern und irrwitzigen Schenkeln bestückt – derzeit übermäßig betont durch eine viel zu eng geschnallte, bauchfreie Lackjacke, Hotpants und Lackstiefeln.

Machteinsatz hatte Sidious strikt untersagt … keine Rede seiner natürlichen Zabrak-Fähigkeiten* bezogen auf Frauen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anm. d. Verf.: wurde lediglich zur besseren Lesbarkeit durch einen Bindestrich getrennt und zählt für mich als ein Wort. Wünsche allen Lesern mit diesem 111er Schnapszahlen-Drabble einen guten Rutsch!


	34. Maulsoka – Neuland

Maul erwachte und wusste direkt: etwas stimmte nicht.

Ahsoka erwachte fast zeitgleich auf ähnlich beunruhigende Weise.

Unterschiedlich zwischen ihnen einzig die Perspektive: Maul sah orange, Ahsoka rot.

Langsam wurden in beiden Erinnerungen an den Vorabend wach – zu schnell, zu hitzig und zu unüberlegt waren sie.

Sehr viel zu sagen gab es zwischen ihnen nicht – es war passiert; da gab‘s nichts zu leugnen.

Ohne das Geschehene weiter zu besprechen – geschweige denn überhaupt zu sprechen – standen beide auf, zogen sich schweigend an und standen sich wenig später in peinlicher Stille von Neuem gegenüber.

Keine Worte fielen zwischen ihnen auch jetzt nicht – was hätten sie nach dem was war auch weiter sagen sollen?

Alles hatte sich durch diese eine Nacht verändert – nichts war mehr wie vorher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Anm. d. Verf.: Gesundes neues 2021 an alle Leser und mit diesem 123er-Straßen-Drabble ins neue Jahr!


End file.
